In computing platforms where data is stored across many different servers, data may be moved from one or more higher-level servers to one or more lower-level servers (and vice versa). Existing systems might not be efficient because they move the data in their entirety from one server cluster to another server cluster. These systems may be inefficient, time-consuming, and require significant computing resources, such as memory resources and processing resources, to move the data. Other systems may require installation of a daemon on each node in a cluster of servers. These systems might not efficiently utilize computing resources and may be prone to errors.